Attraction
by I Love Jasper Whitlock Hale
Summary: Set in Episode 2 after Yuki kicks Kyo's butt. Tohru feels bad for him and runs after him as he flees! :0 What will happen? Nothing to serious/romantic...too early in series : Kyo/Tohru REVIEWS ARE LIKE RAINBOWS! SPECIAL AND AMAZING! :3 Warning:OOC
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I have another little piece for you! :D You might find Kyo a little OOC, but that's because of the title!! ATTRACTION! :3 Anyways, I hope you still enjoy it! Review PLEASE! 3 By the way, I did this one rather quickly, so it might be bad… but still enjoy and review and I'll give you a COOKIE!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters *cries* BUT I own the OOCness! :D

_________________________________________________________________

" _Well I'm sure your dreams of being a cat are shattered." Shigure said quietly._

"_Well..not really" Tohru stammered…_

Kyo shook his head angrily, and fled into the woods. Tohru felt a seed of worry in her stomach. She stood abruptly.

"I'm… I'm going to go find him." She said quickly.

"Miss Honda, please, don't worry over that stupid cat. What happened to him was his own fault." Yuki said, putting one hand on her shoulder.

"No! Yuki he's not stupid! I mean, I guess it was a little reckless of him to do that but…I'm still going to go look for him!' Tohru said determinedly. She quickly set off into the woods, in the direction he had fled.

Kyo POV

I didn't go far. What was the point? I'd have to go back anyways. I was sitting up in a tree, my back against the smooth trunk and my feet dangling over the side.

"That poor girl. I didn't mean to hit her in the head with that piece of wood…I hope she's okay." I muttered. _Wait, what am I saying? I just met her… I mean sure, she's pretty cute, but she made us ALL transform! And now she knows our secret!...and now she knows what a fool I am. _The thoughts slowed and centered around this one.

"Kyo?" I heard a feeble, shy voice call my name. It was her, Tohru. She had come looking for _me?_ "Please, I know you didn't mean to hurt me… and you really are my favorite animal! And I didn't mean to make you transform!" She stammered. I peered down from the tree. She was on her knees, her eyes shut tightly.

"Tohru…" I said quietly. I probably sounded so stupid… I shouldn't even know her name…_What the hell am I doing?_

"Kyo!" Her eyes snapped open, and instantly I got lost in the gray-blue depths. She really was a pretty girl. Quickly I shook my head, and jumped down from the tree.

"Oh Kyo! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" I quickly put two fingers to her lips.

"It's okay. And it's really my fault." I said, my voice still quiet, like I was whispering. _I must be going insane… why am I being like this?? _Her face turned a crimson red. I moved away from her, leaning against the tree and folding my arms as though I was protecting myself from her. That, or trying to muffle the sound of my heart pounding. _Yes. I am going insane. _"I… I just can't _stand_ that rat. He always beats me at everything and I just really hate it."

"I can understand that, it must be hard, not being able to beat him. But you shouldn't fight! One of you might get hurt and… that would be bad." She said softly. Tohru was looking down at her hands. I raised an eyebrow, then chuckled. She looked up again, her fawn-like eyes widening.

"I mean, I'll be the only one getting hurt, and it's really okay. I get over it eventually." I reasoned. I didn't want to worry her. _Kyo is insane. I'M insane. Why am I acting like this??_

**Maybe it's because you're attracted to her.**

_What the hell do you mean by attracted?_

**You like her. She's a beautiful girl, and she's really nice. Obviously there is some attraction, otherwise you wouldn't act like that. **

"Kyo…I need to get to school…" She muttered shyly.

"Go ahead then." I said, my gruff nature returning. _Thank goodness. _

"But, I don't want to go!" She said suddenly. Then, she put a hand to her mouth, then started babbling "I mean, I want to go, I need to go because I promised my mom and all, but I want to stay here, this is nice, talking to you and I really like getting to know you! I mean, you'll be staying in the house and I want to get to know you and I…"

I cut her off by bursting out laughing. Tohru looked at me with a shocked look on her face. "I'm sorry, It's just that…" I started to laugh again, but bit my tongue almost to the point of bleeding to stop myself. It worked, and I continued.

"Sometimes you have to do things you don't want to. And besides, you DID make a promise. But, if you want I could um, I could walk you to school. I guess I have to go fill out papers eventually." **(AN: Since he IS going to their school and all :0) **

A beautiful, dazzling smile lit up her face. "I'd like that very much Kyo."

_Okay, so maybe I AM attracted to her…a little. _

**Bahahaha. Okay, this IS a one shot. I was inspired by watching the 2****nd**** episode and by that quote up there. I felt bad for Kyo because he ran off. :[ So yeah, tell me what you think! :D**


	2. Pwease read? :3

Hello my lovely readers ! I am soo glad you guys liked this, and I'm VERY happy a lot of you added me as a favorite author !! That makes me so happyyy!!! :D

Anyways, down to business. I am not making another chapter to this one, I know…it's sad. HOWEVER, instead of a Twilight story, I am currently writing an Ouran High School Host Club story. If you haven't heard of this series it is uber cute, and I really liked it!! I highly recommend it. Anyways, I was just wondering if anyone would like to read some of it before I publish it….If you'd like to shoot me a review OR an email. .com (my penname :])

So if you'd be so kind to do so, let me know!!

Lots of love to ALL of you!!!


End file.
